headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 13
"The Menace of... Mysterio!" is the story title to the thirteenth issue of the first volume of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee and penciled and inked by Steve Ditko. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Art Simek. Ditko and Goldberg also provided the cover art illustration, inks and coloring for this issue. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a June, 1964 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). In this issue, Peter Parker discovers that Spider-Man has been committing a series of crimes, but he has no memory of doing so, and begins to question his own sanity. A new costumed figure calling himself Mysterio makes his presence known and claims to be a crime-fighter who will bring Spider-Man to justice. Spider-Man visits a psychiatrist not realizing that the man treating him is the same person who framed him for his alleged crimes - Mysterio! Synopsis Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * Liz Allan * May Parker * Seymour O'Reilly * Mysterio, Quentin Beck * Unnamed police officers * Daily Bugle staff * New York City Police Department * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Brooklyn Bridge :* Midtown High School :* Daily Bugle :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * Spider-Man's belt camera * Spider-signal * Spider-tracer * Web-shooters * Mysterio's convertible * Helicopter * Adhesion * Illusion generation * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia disguised as Spider-Man.]] * The tagline for this issue is, "Before very long, you are about to meet a startlingly different breed of arch-villain! Expect the unexpected when you see... Mysterio!". * This issue is job number: X-670. * Excerpts from this issue were reprinted in ''Marvel Saga'' #13. * The story from this issue is loosely adapted in "The Menace of Mysterio" episode of the 1967 Spider-Man animated series. * This issue includes house ads for ''Avengers'' #5 and ''Uncanny X-Men'' #5. * Spider-Man appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #10. He chronologically made an earlier appearance in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #13. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #14. His next chronological appearance is in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #14. * This is the first actual appearance of Quentin Beck as Mysterio. He has been retroactively attributed to one of the Tinkerer's fake aliens as seen in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2, but this issue represents the character's first official appearance. Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 51 Mysterio appears next as a member of the Sinister Six in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' Annual #1. * This is the fourth appearance of Spider-Man's belt camera. It appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #7. It appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #24. * This is the eighth appearance of the Spider-signal. It appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #12. It appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #15. * This is the second appearance of the Spider-tracer. It appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #11. It appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #15. * Betty Brant makes reference to when Spider-Man saved her life. This took place in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #11. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM :* Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 1 :* Essential Spider-Man 1 :* Marvel Masterworks 5 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 :* Marvel Tales Vol 2 8 :* Marvel Tales Vol 2 151 :* Spider-Man Classics 14 :* Spider-Man's Greatest Villains (TPB) Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:June, 1964/Comic issues